Schloss der Träume
by Lady-Dione
Summary: Nach dem Tod seiner Frau wird Aya von Apträumen geplagt. Schließlich beschließt er Urlaub in einem alten Schloss zu machen.Er hätte sich nie vorstellen können, was sich dort ereignet und wer unerwartet seinem Leben einen neuen Sinn gibt. eine AU story


**Teil: 1/  
Fandom: Weiß Kreuz Warnungen:AU (habe mir mal die Freiheit genommen eine Geisterstory zu schreiben), Romantik, shonen ai…  
Disclaimer: Gehören leider nicht mir und mach auch kein Geld damit. Spenden sind aber immer wieder gern gesehen (- Feedback) lol**

**Ayai: 21 Jahre- hat gerade neu als Praktikant für Englisch angefangen**

**Yohji: 23 J. – Ayas Kollege **

**Schwarz hat keine übernatürlichen Kräfte

* * *

**

„_T_rrrrrrrrrrrrrr"  
„So, danke meine Herrschaften, genug für heute. Bevor ich euch aber in die Pause entlasse, möchte ich, dass ihr mir bis morgen eine Zusammenfassung von Shakespeares „Romeo and Juliette" schreibt"  
Erschöpft packte er seine Sachen zusammen, warf noch einen letzten Blick auf die Jugendlichen, die bereits eifrig miteinander tuschelten und verließ die Klasse. Er war in seinem zweiten Semester und durfte an der Junior High Englisch und Geschichte unterrichten. Es machte im Spaß Lehrer zu sein. Aber seit diesem Vorfall…

Müde schleppte er sich zum Lehrerzimmer. Er hatte diese Nacht, wie auch so viele Nächte davor, kein Auge zu getan. Hatte sich immer wieder von einer Seite auf die andere gewälzt, es mit allem Möglichen versucht, aber er konnte diese schrecklichen Bilder nicht vergessen. Immer wieder spielte sich diese furchtbare Szene vor seinen Augen ab. Sogar wenn er wach war. Er sah immer ihre Augen, die starr auf ihn gerichtet waren.

Der Mann wischte sich mit der rechten Hand über die Augen, als wollte er die schlimmen Erinnerungen, die schlimmen Bilder verscheuchen. Dann fasste er den kalten Türknopf, drehte in nach links und öffnete die schwere Tür, die zum Lehrerzimmer führte. Er wünschte sich nicht mehr als etwas Ruhe und ein paar Tassen Kaffee, denn die brauchte er, wollte der Mann doch noch bis zum Nachmittag durchhalten. Seit diesem Vorfall vor 3 Monaten konnte er nicht mehr ruhig schlafen.  
Sie verfolgte ihn, wollte ihn nicht allein lassen. Wieso konnte er sie nicht retten? Er fühlte sich wieder so hilflos, so gelähmt. Plötzlich packte ihn jemand an der Schulter. Der Praktikant erschrak und riss seinen Kopf herum…  
„Hey, Aya! Was ist los? Du siehst aus wie zehn Tage Regenwetter!" Dem jungen Mann wurde freundschaftlich auf die Schulter geklopft. „Mir geht's gut, Yohji…ich hatte nur wenig Schlaf." Er atmete auf. Es war nur Yohji, sein Kollege. Der blonde Mann unterrichtete hier Sport und Biologie. Aya musste schmunzeln. Er konnte sich schon vorstellen, warum Yohji diese Fächer gewählt hatte, war die Junior High doch eine reine Mädchenschule. Er kannte Yohji von früher, da sie Nachbarn waren. Er war immer nett zu ihm gewesen und half ihm jetzt besonders die schwere Zeit zu überstehen. Er wusste nicht, ob er es ohne den Blonden geschafft hätte.

„….ob du mitkommst?" Aya schaute auf. „Was hast du gesagt? Ich war etwas in Gedankten…Entschuldige" Yohji schüttelte den Kopf und verdrehte die Augen. „Ich habe gefragt, ob du mit in den Park kommst. Ich habe jetzt eine Stunde frei und du doch auch. Wir brauchen jetzt beide etwas Ruhe. Ich bin fix und alle. Hatte gerade Biologie mit der Ersten…" Aya nickte verständnisvoll. Die kleinen Mädchen konnten nervtötend sein. „Klar hab ich Zeit. Wir sollten uns aber unbedingt vorher einen Kaffee kaufen. Sonst fall ich noch um" Der blonde Mann willigte ein und sie verließen den Raum.

_D_ie beiden hatten sich auf eine Bank unter einer großen Eiche gesetzt. Es war Frühling und die hohen Temperaturen ließen sich fast nicht aushalten, aber der Baum spendete ihnen zum Glück genug Schatten.  
Sie hatten noch kein Wort gesagt, jeder trank leise seinen Kaffe und hing seinen Gedanken nach.  
Schließlich brach Yohji das Schweigen. „Aya, was ist los?" Er hob den Blick um Aya in die Augen zu sehen. „Du weißt, dass du mir alles erzählen kannst. Ich will dich nicht so traurig sehen…" Aya schluckte. Yohji wusste doch genau, was los war. „ Ich musste gestern, nein ich muss IMMER an sie denken. Wenn ich die Augen schließe sehe ich sie. Sie war so schön"  
Ihm war egal, dass seine Stimme weinerlich klang. Yohji hatte ihn schließlich schon oft weinen gehört.  
„Gestern hab ich ihre Sachen weggepackt. Ihre Familie wollte sie abholen…  
Es kommt mir vor, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen. Oh Gott, Yohji, was soll ich nur machen? Ich bin schuld, dass sie tot ist. Ich, nur ich allein."

Der Rotschopf sah wieder ihre klaren, grünen Augen vor sich. Bevor sie starb, hatte sie ihn angesehen und ihm gesagt, dass sie ihn liebte.

„Du weißt gar nicht, wie furchtbar es ist den Menschen, den du liebst zu verlieren. Ohne sie bin ich nichts. Ich weiß nicht wie ich die Zeit, bis wir uns wieder sehen, überstehen soll. Du sagst doch immer du kennst dich mit solchen Dingen aus, dann sag mir was ich tun muss, um nicht mehr so zu leiden. Was?"

Yohji wusste nicht was er darauf antworten sollte und so drehte er beschämt den Kopf zur Seite und blickte dann in seinen halbvollen Becher Kaffee. Er hatte zwar immer einen passenden Spruch parat, aber nun war er am Ende seiner Weisheit.  
Mit solch einer Situation war er noch nie konfrontiert worden und noch dazu ging es um seinen Kollegen und besten Freund. Der blonde Mann blickte zur Seite, als er einen Seufzer hörte. Nun musste er sich aber schnell etwas einfallen lassen.

„Du Aya hör mal. Sie will bestimmt nicht, dass du nur mehr ein Häufchen Elend bist, dein Leben geht weiter." Aya gab ein Schnauben von sich. „ Ich weiß, dass du das jetzt bestimmt nicht hören willst, aber du darfst dein Leben nicht von diesem Geschehnis abhängig machen. Du musst wieder auf Vordermann kommen, dich mal richtig erholen"  
Aya wollte darauf etwas erwidern, doch Yohji redete unentwegt weiter. „Weißt du… ich..hmm… Ah, warte mal, ich glaube, ich habe eine prima Idee. Letztens hat mir ein Bekannter von seinen Flitterwochen erzählt.." Aya rollte mit den Augen. Er wollte diesen Scheiß echt nicht hören. Aber Yohji schien das recht wenig zu interessieren. „Also, Aya , hörst du mir überhaupt zu? Ja? Gut. .. Der Bekannte hat mit seiner Frau zwei wundervolle Wochen in einem abgelegenen Schloss verbracht. Es liegt 200 Kilometer abseits der Stadt. Da bekommst du die Ruhe, die du brauchst und außerdem liebst du doch alte Schlösser. Da du ja Geschichte studierst, müsstest du schon mal von dem Schloss gehört haben"  
Aya sah ihn nur und erwidert nichts darauf. Er sah etwas verwirrt aus. Yohji rollte mit den Augen. "Was bist den du für ein Student, wenn du nicht mal den Namen des Schlosses kennst"  
Der Rotschopf blickte ihn genervt an. „Wenn du so schlau bist, sag du mir doch wie dieses, ach so wundervolle Schloss heißt, oder weiß du es selbst nicht."

In gewisser Weise stimmte ja, was Aya da von sich gab. Er hatte wirklich keinen blassen Schimmer um welches alte Gebäude es sich hier drehte.  
Aya erhob sich und sagte dann ganz beiläufig „Hör zu ich muss jetzt wieder in den Unterricht und außerdem gebe ich mich nicht mit so unterqualifizierten Leuten wie mit dir ab."

So kannte Yohji seinen Freund. Er seufzte, klatschte in die Hände und stand mit einem Ruck auf. „Dann hätten wir das ja geklärt. Warte ich gebe dir noch schnell die Visitenkarte von diesem Kerl, der dieses Schloss pachtet. Ach wo habe ich sie denn gleich… mhh…warte da muss sie doch irgendwo sein"  
Aya schaute mit einem missbilligenden Blick an und beobachtete Yohji, der hektisch in seiner Tasche herumkramte, um diese Visitenkarte zu finden, die er sowieso nicht brauchen würde. Er wollte in seiner Situation doch nicht auf einem wundervollen Schloss hocken und warten bis irgendwas aufregendes passierte. Da würde er viel zu viel Zeit haben um über alles Passierte nachzudenken. Nein das brauchte er wirklich nicht und das würde er seinem Freund jetzt mitteilen.  
„Du Yohji hör mal. Es ist zwar nett gemeint, aber… ähm… ich will jetzt wirklich nicht auf"  
„Oh da ist sie ja. Sie mal Aya ich habe den Schlüssel zu deinem neuen Leben gefunden. Jetzt musst du nur noch anrufen. Der Verwalter wird dir alles andere erklären. Ah, schon so spät, ich muss jetzt wirklich gehen.", sagt der Blonde und drückte dem Rotschopf die Karte in die Hand. „Ach ja, du wolltest doch noch was sagen oder"  
„Ist nicht so wichtig hat sich schon von alleine erledigt.", seufzte Aya und ließ sich noch mal in das weiche Gras fallen.  
Aya fragte sich warum er mit diesem Mann befreundet war und stand auf um zur Schule zurück zu kehren. Er würde seine kostbare Zeit zwar nicht verschwenden um mit dem Verwalter zu telefonieren, aber ein kurzer Blick auf die Visitenkarte konnte ja nicht schaden.

Bradley Crawford "Chateau des reves"  
1-12-33 Akasa,  
Minato-ku Tokyo 107-0052 Tel: 0664 2362625

Schloss der Träume… klang interessant. Irgendwann hatte er diesen Namen schon mal gehört, er konnte sich aber nicht erinnern in welchen Zusammenhang es war. Die Worte von Yohji hallten in seinem Kopf wider:„… der Schlüssel zu deinem neuen Leben" Glaubte Yohji denn wirklich, dass sich sein ganzes Leben, nur wegen einem Aufenthalt in diesem Schloss ändern würde. Aya musste gar nicht darüber nachdenken, die Antwort auf seine Frage kannte er schon. Ja, sein bester Freund glaubte, dass sich alles ändern würde. Aya musste seinen Kopf schütteln und ein kaum sehbares Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht.  
Obwohl so absurd war der Gedanke seines Freundes gar nicht. Zwar würde sich sein Leben nicht schlagartig ändern, aber man konnte den Vorschlag von Yohji ja noch mal überdenken. Vielleicht wäre es gar keine schlechte Idee mal eine Auszeit zu nehmen, aber nein das ging einfach nicht. Er konnte sich doch nicht jetzt, gerade zu dieser Zeit eine Pause gönnen. Nein, und was würde sein Chef dazu sagen. Der wäre wahrscheinlich nicht allzu begeistert von der Idee jetzt einfach in den Urlaub zu gehen. Gerade in seinem ersten Jahr hier auf der Junior High. Doch er konnte ja träumen, träumen mit ihr in diesem „Schloss der Träume" zu sein.

Aya verwarf diesen Gedanken jedoch gleich wieder, steckte die Visitenkarte aber trotzdem in seine Tasche. Jetzt musste er sich wirklich beeilen um nicht den ganzen Unterricht zu versäumen und den Schülerinnen eine freie Stunde zu gönnen.

_V_öllig geschafft verabschiedete sich der Rotschopf von seinen Schülern und packte seine Sachen, wie schon so oft an diesem Tag, zusammen um nun endlich Schluss zu machen. Er verließ den Klassenraum und schloss die Türe ab. Er seufzte. Gedankenversunken lief er durch die Gänge des Schulgebäudes und als er gerade durch die große Eingangstür gehen wollte, stolperte er. In letzter Sekunde fand er sein Gleichgewicht wieder und konnte dem Sturz ausweichen. Noch einige Minuten stand er ganz benommen da und sein Herz hämmerte gegen seinen Brustkorb. „Oh Gott! Das kommt davon wenn du nie auf den Weg achtest Fujimiya.", murmelte Aya leise vor sich hin. Schnellen Schrittes ging er zu seinem Porsche und wollte gerade den Schlüssel ins Schloss stecken, als er plötzlich an der Schulter berührt wurde.  
Aya drehte sich blitzschnell und was er da sah, oder besser gesagt wen er da sah machte ihn wütend. „Sag mal spinnst du, Mann. Du kannst mich doch nicht einfach am helllichten Tag so überfallen und mich dermaßen erschrecken. Was hättest du getan, wenn ich an einem Herzinfarkt gestorben wäre, Kodou"  
„Reg dich ab Aya. Du siehst ja du bist gut davon gekommen und so schnell wirst du wohl nicht sterben. Du weißt ja Unkraut vergeht nicht!", sagte der Mann und fing an zu lachen.  
Leider war dem Rotschopf zurzeit gar nicht zum Lachen zu Mute und so stieß er Yohji mit seinem Ellbogen in die Magengegend, schloss das Auto auf und stieg in seinen Porsche.  
Schnell stieg er auf das Gaspedal und fuhr so schnell er konnte weg von diesem Parkplatz und von Yohji.

Warum rege ich mich eigentlich so auf? Yohji wollte mir doch nur einen Gefallen tun und mir wahrscheinlich jetzt noch einen schönen Tag wünschen und ich stoße ihm da einfach in den Magen. Oh der wird morgen aber sauer auf mich sein. Ist ja auch egal nun muss ich mich auf die Straße konzentrieren.

Als Aya zu Hause ankam öffnete er die Türe und betrat sein Haus. „Eigentlich ist das Haus für mich alleine viel zu groß. Vielleicht sollte ich Yohji fragen, ob er seine Zweizimmerwohnung nicht aufgeben möchte und hier einziehen wolle, doch ich glaube nach diesem Vorfall heute wird er so schnell nicht mit mir unter einem Dach lebe wollen.", dachte sich Aya. Bei dem Gedanken, dass sein Freund und er zusammen wohnen würden, musste er lächeln. Nun meldete sich auch sein Magen zu Worte. Da Aya ja nicht wollte, dass er noch verstimmter wurde, ging er in die Küche und schmiss sich eine Pizza in den Ofen. Währendessen ging er hoch in sein Zimmer und zog sich erst mal gemütliche Klamotten an. Dieses Sportdress hatte er immer wenn er mit ihr nach draußen gegangen war um zu joggen getragen. Er setzte sich auf sein Bett und nahm ein Bild, auf dem sie und er zu sehen waren in die Hand. Sie lächelte so herzhaft und unbekümmert, als ob es nie ein Morgen geben würde und dieser Moment ewig anhalten würde, doch leider war dem nicht so. Aya spürte wie sich seine Augen mit Tränen füllten. Schnell wischte er mit einem Ärmel seines Pullovers über sein Gesicht und murmelte immer wieder:" Nur nicht melancholisch werden Aya. Sie wird nicht zurückkommen und du kannst nichts daran ändern. Rein gar nichts."

Er seufzte. Dann stand er langsam auf um die Pizza aus dem Ofen zu nehmen. Er hatte mittlerweile einen Bärenhunger, kam er in der Schule ja nur selten zum Essen.  
In der Küche, nahm er das warme Essen, schnitt es in Stücke, machte sich noch eine Tasse Yasmintee und ging mit müdem Schritt ins Wohnzimmer um noch etwas fern zu sehen.

Dort ließ er sich in die gemütliche Couch gleiten und schaltete das Gerät ein. Er hatte am Vorabend eine DVD angesehen und wollte das noch einmal machen. Sie zeigte seine Hochzeit. Seit dem Unfall seiner Frau, hatte er fast schon fieberhaft nach Fotos und Aufzeichnungen von ihr gesucht um sie in Erinnerung zu behalten. Er wollte nicht vergessen, wie sie lachte und wie sich ihre Stimme anhörte. Am Tag ihrer Hochzeit war sie so glücklich gewesen. Wäre hätte damals ahnen können, dass sie nur ein halbes Jahr später sterben würde.

Auf dem Bildschirm war ein Flimmern zu erkennen. Doch schon bald traten die ersten Personen auf: seine Familie, Freunde und schließlich konnte man ihn sehen. Er sah überraschend glücklich aus, lachte und scherzte mit den andern. Aya nahm ein Stück der schon bereits kalt werdenden Pizza und trank einen Schluck des beruhigenden Tees. So etwas brauchte er jetzt. Seit drei Monaten konnte er schon keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen und war auch sehr gereizt, worunter sein bester Freund Yohji leiden musste. Wieder warf er einen kurzen Blick auf den Bildschirm und sah gerade, wie er und seine Frau sich küssten. Der Anblick schmerzte.  
Doch im Moment fühlte er nur gähnende Leere in seinem Kopf, denn er war er zu erschöpft um traurig zu sein. Der Rotschopf seufzte und legte sich ganz auf die Couch. Langsam kroch Müdigkeit in ihm hoch und er schlief ein…

Sie ging den langen Weg zum Traualtar. Die Blicke der Verwandten klebten förmlich an ihr, doch sie schenkte nur ihm ihre völlige Aufmerksamkeit. Er spürte, dass seine Hände vor Nervosität nass waren und er versuchte sie an seinem Sakko trocken zu wischen. Entschuldigend lächelte er seine Frau an, die verständnisvoll nickte. Schließlich erreichte sie ihn und reichte ihm die Hand. Sie war auch nervös, das spürte er. Letztendlich begann der Pfarrer zu sprechen, was Aya nur am Rande wahrnahm. Die Zeit verging jetzt auf einmal furchtbar schnell. Er beobachtete seine Frau, die gespannt den Worten des Pfarrers lauschte. Ihre grünen Augen strahlten Freude aus und ihre Lippen waren zu einem Lächeln gezogen. Sie hatte ihr langes schwarzes Haar hochgesteckt und wenn man genau hinsah erkannte man feinen Glitterstaub. Sie sah toll aus. Aya war es vor der Trauung nicht gestattet gewesen die Braut zu sehen. Er hatte sie also noch nie in diesem wundervollen Kleid gesehen. Plötzlich wurde er vom Pfarrer angesprochen. Er sollte das Ehegelübte ablegen und seiner Frau den Ring anstecken. Das war sein Augenblick. Dann würden sie endlich Mann und Frau sein. Nach seinem Liebesschwur nahm er behutsam ihre Hand, flüsterte noch ein leises „Ich liebe dich" und steckte ihr den kleinen goldfarbenen Ring an. Als er hochblickte um sie glücklich anzulächeln, erstarrte er mitten in der Bewegung. Vor ihm stand die Frau, die er liebte, blutbeschmiert mit zerrissener Kleidung. Sie starrte ihn aus kleinen wilden Augen an und murmelte wie in einer Art Beschwörung seinen Namen. „Aya, Aya, ich liebe dich… ich will nicht gehen … Aya…"

Aya musste sich beherrschen um nicht zu würgen. Der Anblick war schrecklich. Langsam verschwamm der Hintergrund und formte sich wieder neu. Er sah seine Frau im Krankenhaus. Ihre Lippen waren geschwollen und blutverkrustet. Die Ärzte hatten ihr bestes getan: ihre Wunden gesäubert und sie verbunden.  
Dennoch konnten sie sie nicht retten. Innere Blutungen hieß es. Aya zitterte. Er wollte diese Bilder nicht sehen, wollte seiner Frau doch nur helfen. Warum konnte er sie nicht retten?  
Er schaute seiner Geliebten in die Augen. Sie lag im Bett, wand sich vor Schmerzen und begann zu kreischen. Sie verlangte nach ihrem Mann, obwohl dieser doch genau neben ihr stand und ihre Hand hielt.

Plötzlich begann sie sich aufzulösen. Ihre Hand zerfiel zu feinem Staub, dann ihr Arm und schließlich der Rest ihres Körpers. Aya schrie, versuchte sie irgendwie aufzuhalten. Er sah überall Blut und hörte ihre leise Stimme seinen Namen flüstern. Dann kamen die Stimmen der Ärzte hinzu: „Es tut uns leid. Ihre Frau erlag ihren inneren Blutungen. Wir haben alles versucht" „Warum haben Sie sie denn betrunken ins Auto steigen lassen?" „Warum haben Sie sie nicht aufgehalten" „Warum haben Sie es passieren lassen"  
Aya wollte weg von den Stimmen, wollte rennen. Er war aber wie gelähmt.  
Die Menschen kamen auf ihn zu, erdrückten ihn mit ihren Vorwürfen. Und er wollte schreien und weglaufen, aber seine Stimme versagte. Sein Körper wurde immer schwerer bis er sich gar nicht mehr rühren konnte. Dann tat sich ein großer Abgrund unter ihm auf, der drohte ihn zu verschlingen. Er konnte sich nicht mehr halten, der Abgrund war zu groß. Somit stürzte er. Er fiel und fiel, von schwarzem Nichts umgeben…. Und er hörte eine leise Frauenstimme aus der Ferne seinen Namen schreien.

„Ahhh….." Schweißgebadet fuhr Aya hoch. Sein Atem ging schwer und er weinte, wie er es schon lange nicht mehr getan hatte. Er hatte denselben Traum wie schon viele Male zuvor geträumt. Sein Frau und er auf ihrer Hochzeit, dann ihr blutverschmiertes Gesicht und schließlich musste er Nacht für Nacht miterleben, wie sie starb, wie sie ihn alleine zurück lies. Er konnte das nicht mehr ertragen. Er wollte es einfach nicht mehr, hatte zu wenig Kraft dazu. Als er sich wieder einigermaßen unter Kontrolle hatte, warf er einen kurzen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. Schon sechs Uhr. Eigentlich sollte er jetzt aufstehen um sich für die Schule zu recht zu machen, aber nach dieser Nacht konnte er nicht einfach unterrichten. Er war am Ende.

Aya seufzte. Es half ja doch alles nichts. Heutzutage hatte niemand mehr Verständnis für einen Mann, dessen Frau gestorben war. Täglich kamen Menschen ums Leben, also warum sollte man auf ihn Rücksicht nehmen? Der Rotschopf wollte sich mit einem Taschentuch die Tränenspuren wegwischen und griff in seine Tasche. Dort fand er noch etwas anderes: die Visitenkarte, die Yohji ihm gegeben hatte. Vielleicht war es wirklich keine so schlechte Idee sich mal Urlaub zu gönnen.

Aya griff zum Telefon, das auf dem Wohnzimmertisch lag und wählte Yohjis Nummer. Als dieser antwortete, erklärte ihm Aya, dass er sich hatte umstimmen lassen. Er hatte vor diesen Crawford anzurufen. Yohji war begeistert, dass er mal wieder die Menschheit rettete und diesen glorreichen Einfall hatte und bot sofort an alles Formelle mit dem Direktor zu regeln. Er wollte diesem sagen, dass Aya krank wäre oder so etwas in der Art.  
Besagter verabschiedete sich dankbar von Yohji und legte auf.  
Er fühlte sich gleich viel besser, wollte erstmal duschen gehen und dann das Essen vom Vorabend wegräumen.

Nach einem ausgiebigen Frühstück nahm er die Visitenkarte abermals in die Hand und rief den Schlossverwalter Crawford an. „Ja, hallo? Hier spricht Aya Fujimiya"  
„Genau. Ich melde mich wegen dem Schloss. Also, ich…möchte gerne für ein Woche dort Urlaub machen. Geht das"  
„Das ist ja toll. Wann kann ich denn kommen? Heute schon? Großartig"  
Aya freute sich, dass alles so gut klappte und der Schlossverwalter schien recht freundlich zu sein, obwohl er ihn auf Grund seines amerikanischen Akzents nur schwer verstehen konnte.  
„Ich werde dann um 16 Uhr dort sein. Die Adresse hab ich ja. Vielen Dank noch mal. Auf Wiederhören."

Seufzend legte Aya auf und schmiss sich auf die Couch. Das Telefonat hatte ihn eigenartigerweise müde gemacht. Er döste eine Weile vor sich hin. Dann von neuer Energie gepackt, stand er auf und ging schnell in sein Zimmer. Er wollte seine Sachen zusammenpacken. Da er ja nie viel von irgendwelchen Schniggschnagg gehalten hatte, besaß er nur wenige Dinge, die er für lebensnotwendig achtete. Er packte ein paar Hosen, T- Shirts und Pullover, Socken und Unterwäsche ein, schmiss sein Toilettenzeug dazu und legte eine neue Packung roter Haarfarbe in die Tasche. Er war bis jetzt noch nie dazu gekommen, sich seine Haare nachzufärben, was er aber bitternötig hatte. (A.d.A. Sorry. Musste sein. g)

Als er fertig gepackt hatte, machte er sich auf seine Wohnung zu putzen, wollte er sie doch in einem akzeptablen Zustand verlassen.

Kurz vor 16 Uhr verstaute er seine Sachen in seinem Porsche, stieg ein und steckte den Schlüssel ins Zündschloss. Er musste sich jetzt wirklich beeilen, wenn er pünktlich erscheinen wollte. Unter dem Fahren erkannte er wie Hochhäuser an ihm vorbeirasten bis er nur mehr eine schmale Landstraße entlangfuhr. Er wurde von dichtem Wald umgeben und konnte schon bald die Turmspitzen des Schlosses erspähen. Noch ein paar Biegungen weiter und er war da. Vor ihm ragte ein gewaltiges Schloss aus dem Boden. Gebannt stieg er aus seinem Wagen um zu dem schwarzhaarigen Mann zu gehen, der ihn bereits erwartete. Aya konnte sich aber nur auf das gewaltige Gebäude konzentrieren. Er lächelte. „Das ist also das Schloss der Träume"

* * *

**Ich bedanke mich mal rechtherzlich fürs Lesen. Ich hoffe euch gefällt die Geschichte. Ich werde mich auch dann mit dem nächsten Chap. beeilen, wenn's Feedback gibt. lol**


End file.
